It Must Rain For There To Be a Rainbow
by DEVIlishAngel00
Summary: Ichikura Akane. A normal 15 year old girl who transfers into Namimori Middle School. Mysterious events suddenly occured all over Namimori. Is Akane related to this? Difficult decisions will be made. How will Tsuna and the gang handle it? Will these mysterious events lead to unexpected love? Hate? I suck at summaries. RxR
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first story and I'm kinda nervous. Don't know if my stories are good enough. Ehehe cx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just my OC(s) and the plot/story.**

* * *

**It Must Rain For There To Be a Rainbow**

Prologue (YamamotoxAkane)

'..I can't believe I got lost..' I sighed as I looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. My name is Akane, Ichikura Akane. I'm 15 years old. I have mid-length black hair and mesmerizing crimson eyes.

I'm originally from Japan but I moved to America because of my dad's work. My mom passed away when I was five.. or course my dad and I were devastated but we knew mom wouldn't want us to be sad so we continued living, smiling, laughing for her. A few years later I ask my dad if I could go back since I hated living in America. I was bullied there and didn't have any friends. I was pretty much alone. But most importantly, to get away from.. HIM. So here I am, back in Japan, the place I love the most. But right now I'm currently lost. Oh don't get me wrong, I haven't been here in a few years so it most likely change over the years.

'But seriously, I knew this place like it was the back of my hand!' I sighed again as I continued walking a random path. After walking for I don't know how long, I turned to a corner and suddenly collided with something or someone..? Before falling to the ground, the person grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

'Ow ow ow, ..that didn't hurt?' I looked up to see a boy. Somewhere around my age. He had black hair and bright brown eyes. He was about a few inches taller than me! I was about all the way up to his chest.

"You okay?" I nodded, The boy just smiled and patted my head.

"Haha, that's good!" He grinned. 'What a happy-going guy..' I was surprised. This is the first time someone has ever been nice to me in a long time.. Now that I got a good glimpse at him, he's kinda cute- wait what?! Did I just say that? No no no I barely know him!

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" I mentally slapped myself. He introduced himself with that same smile on his face. He held out his hand wait for me to shake it. I hesitated before reaching out and shook it and muttering, "..Ichikura Akane." After that fateful meeting, my life changed forever.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please give me honest reviews. I don't mind if they're dislike reviews. I'll just have to work hard right? :) Did I get Yamamoto's personality?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi reader-san! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

We shook hand before he said, "Well it's nice meeting you Akane-chan! Be more careful next time!" and walked away.

'Wait, Akane-chan? We aren't even close and he calls me by my first name, and he even added the word 'chan' in it. Wait! I don't have time to think about that! I'm lost!' I ran to catch up to him and tugged on his shirt. He turned around looking surprised before asking, "Akane-chan? What's wrong?" I started fidgeting as I felt even more nervous. I took up all the courage and took a deep breath.

"A-ano.. I'm k-kinda lost a-and I w-would like t-to ask for d-directions.." I mentally slapped my forehead. 'Dammit! I'm stuttering, this isn't like me! Pull your self together Akane!' I looked down embarrassed, covering my face with my bangs. Yamamoto blinked a few times before grinning.

"Haha sure! What are friends for?" 'Friends? He considers me as a friend?' I felt warm inside. I feel.. A little happy. I looked up and smiled at him. He looked surprised at first before grinning again. 'He has a cute smile..' I told him the address and started walking. He said it was fairly close to his house. As we were walking, he told something's about him. He's 14 like me, his favorite color is blue, he REALLY loves baseball, and he goes to Namimori.

'Namimori.. Isn't that the school I'm going to? Oh well.' We reached our destination. We said our goodbyes and before I walked in, Yamamoto called my name. I turned around to see him smiling. He opened his mouth and mouthed some words. 'You look cute when you smile' before grinning cutely and walked away. I stood there shocked and found myself smiling before walking inside with a blush on my face.

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are so short! I'll try to make the other one longer! Till next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
